The Untold Missing Family Link
by leros
Summary: One very desperate distress call. Soon millions of distress calls come in.Vala discovers something about her family. Why are all these distress calls coming in, what does Vala discover and Earth save the planet in danger or will the end of the universe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own the Stargate teams, the Stargate or anything that is recognizable from the TV show

Claimer I do own Mia Mal Dorian,The twins, Hihians, Hihi and Vala's mom.

Untold Missing Family Link

(Mal Dorian's family history eighteen years ago)

Vala's father sent her away to a planet alone and left her mother and baby girl on the ship. Hindi Mal Dorian gave her last child to the Hihians to save the baby girl from a horrible and nasty death. Vala never knew where her little sister was. Hindi was returned to the family ship only to be killed by the Ori.

(Eighteen Years Later On A Planet Called Hihi)

"Mia you must go on. You must hide before the Ori come back for you." said Ginny Mia's sergeant mother.

"Okay Mother I will hide and once they are gone I'll try to save you." said Mia about to cry.

"And I'm not your mother. Your real last name is Mal Dorian. Your real mother is dead killed by the Ori years ago." said Ginny.

The eighteen year old girl looked surprised.

"Go and hide." said Ginny.

Mia heard the Ori armies coming and ran into the safe room but was shot in the leg but got to safety and hit the distress beckon.

(Stargate Command On Earth)

"SG-1 report to Stargate Command room." said a man.

(Star Gate Command Room)

"A moment ago we got a distress call from a planet called Hihi. The Ori has returned and our attacking the planet. The person making the distress calls says she doesn't know if anyone else remains alive." said the same man.

"I've heard of that planet long ago." said Vala.

"How long ago?" asked Michel.

"About eighteen years. I was a small child when my mom tock me there. When me and my mom came back to the family ship my Gou'ld father sent me to some planet. Then was also the last day I seen my mom or my little sister." said Vala.

"What happen your mother and sister if you don't mind me asking?" asked Samantha Carter.

"My mom was killed my the Ori no one ever found my little sister's body anywhere on the ship. So she was never pronounced dead or alive and it's not like we could ask my idiot dad who left my mom and little sister alone." said Vala.

"Then let's go and see if the Ori are there." said Daniel.

"Daniel Jackson not so fast." said Teal'c.

"Didn't we kill the Ori." said Teal'c.

"Yes but they have returned." said Jack O'Neill.

"How do we know it isn't a trap?" asked Sam.

"He is your prove it was written in ancient and then translated to English for us." said Jack.

"The let's go." said Michel.

The SG-1 team went into the gate.

(Hihi or H45678I)

The team arrived threw the gate and seen a Ori disappear.

"They were here." said Michel.

"Let's see where that distress call came from and why." said Sam.

(Hihi's only city)

"The city looks like New York City with no one human being in sight." said Daniel.

"What is New York city, Daniel Jackson?" asked Teal'c.

"It is a huge city in a state called New York." said Daniel.

The team walked into a restaurant.

"Everyone is dead even a innocent little baby.'' said Vala.

"So what is the percent of that person being alive?" asked Michel.

"Five percent." said Sam.

(A Small house on Hihi)

Mia lumped out to see if her sergeant mom was alive but it was too late. Mia got a bandana to help stop the bleeding. She went into a high secure nursery. Two small twins lay sleeping alive and well.

"Thank the lord my daughter and son are alive but it doesn't really matter because everyone else is dead and their father is a trader and lead the Ori here." said Mia sitting on ground.

"It doesn't matter because I'm going to die." said Mia.

(Outside The Same Small House)

"I know this is going to be disusing but we must check." said Mich.

"Hello anyone here. We don't mean harm we just want to find people who are alive." said Mich.

Mia could move or speak because she had lost so much blood and she had been shot in a nerve.

"One dead. Looks like she was shot and strangled." said Vala discussed.

Sam noticed a small room with a door open.

"Three de.." said Sam.

"What is it Samantha Carter?" asked Teal'c.

Sam checked the young lady's pulse then walked over to the crib to see the babies were sleeping and breathing.

"They're alive but one is close to death in a coma. Looks like she just went into coma because she tried to treat her self and lost hope of help." said Sam.

"I'll go ask for a medical team since it is dangerous for us to move her without making it worse." said Mich.

"I'll go with him." said Daniel.

Then one of the babies started to cry.

"Me too." said Teal'c.

Michel, Daniel and Teal'c left.

Vala came in and picked up the boy and he stopped crying.

Vala looked at the young lady then seen a photo of that same lady as a baby and tock the photo off the wall and flipped it over.

"Sam look at this name and tell me what you see." said Vala.

"Mia Mal Dorian. She must me your long lost little sister." said Sam.

"And this two are her kids and they are only a week old." said Vala.

"Sister like sister.'' said Sam.

"No because she wasn't made pregnant by the will of the Ori." said Vala.

"We can ask her later." said Sam.

The Medical team came and was able to get Mia on a stretcher. Vala and Sam brought to twin babies.

(Staregate Command Infirmary)

The doctor started surgery straight away.

Vala and Sam. put the babies down and headed to the meeting room.

(The Meeting Room)

"What can you tell me about that young lady?" asked Jack O'Neil.

"I have a photo." said Vala.

"So." said Mich.

"Look at the back.' said Vala.

Jack flipped it over and almost dropped it.

"I see now.' said Jack.

When the photo got to Daniel.

"And there is something else. The amulet she was wearing is Ancient. That ones means The Chosen One. Meaning that the Ancients believed one special child who's parent was Ancient to didn't let the other parent's gene take over made that child pure and powerful and would be the one to end all evil everywhere." said Daniel.

"I forgot to tell you that my mother was Ancient and my dad Was Gou'ld when my little sister was born." said Vala.

"If and when she wakes up we will ask her if she knows any of this ,explain where we are and who we are." said Jack.

''Okay." said Sam., Mich., Daniel, Teal'c and Vala.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own any one you can recognized or any thing you can recognize from the show.

Claimer I do own Mia, the twins, the plot, a the surprise planet and anything you don't recognize from the show.

Untold Missing Family Link

It has been a week since Mia woke up. Now Vala is felling left out and jealous or Mia because Mia has a good relationship with Sam. from the start one of the tings Vala didn't have in the start and she had military experience another thing Vala doesn't have. Little did Vala know Mia was checking on to this and she had some family things for Vala.

(Lunch Room)

Vala, Daniel, Sam. and Michel were almost done eating, Teal'c was meditating and Mia was no where to be seen.

"Wonder where Mia is?" asked Vala.

"Most likely sleeping or taking care of those twins." said Sam.

(Teal'c's meditation room)

Mia knocked on the door.

"Come in Mia Mal Dorian." said Teal'c

"I'm I disturbed any thing?" asked Mia.

"Just mediation." said Teal'c.

"Can I ask you some thing?" asked Mia.

"Yes sit down." said Teal'c.

"I think that Vala is felling a little left out because of me and a little bit jealous of me what do you think?" asked Mia.

"Indeed I have notice that she acts strange around you or when we talk about you." said Teal'c.

"I've over stayed my welcome now and I must find a place to go because I will not be a burden to anyone." said Mia.

"I would ask Jack O'Neill where to go." said Teal'c.

"Thank you." said Mia leaving and heading to the command room.

Then Teal'c left to warn to team.

(The Lunch Room)

"Teal'c aren't you supposed to be meditation." said Mich.

"I was until Mia came in. She thinks she has stayed over her welcome and is leaving." said Teal'c.

"Why?" asked Sam.

"I don't believe I should tell. I believe to is a little personal." said Teal'c.

"I understand her well. She is in the sage I grew up in being un easy staying in one place she doesn't fell like she belongs." said Vala.

(Command Room)

"Mia surprised to see you here." said Jack.

"General O'Neill can I ask for a tiny favor?" asked Mia.

"Please call me Jack and what do you need." said Jack.

"I need to find another planet to stay. I believe I've over stayed my welcome and I need to move on. I can't bring both kids so I was hoping you can keep the boy because together they are a huge target for the Ori and if capture a huge threat. The girl is natural powerful but to keep her brother from that I must separate them. Also I have a box here for Vala." said Mia.

"We can do that. Actually we have a very kind planet who will love to have you there. I'll take you there my self." said Jack.

"Dial up planet Z34529 or Zenif." said Jack.

"Okay." said a man.

(Zenif)

"Kaman this is Mia and her daughter. She will be staying here. I'll have Teal'c make a visit every month to check on her." said Jack.

"Okay and what is the little girl's name?" asked Kaman.

"Lara Felicia Mal Dorian." said Mia.

"We'll welcome her with open arms and you'll never out stay your welcome here." said Kaman.

Mia smiled and Lara giggled.

(Stargaze Command Five Minutes Later)

"Where is Mia and why did the gate start up without us leaving?" asked Sam., Vala, Mich., Daniel Teal'c.

"Mia decided to leave and I wasn't going to make her stay so I tock her to a ally planet that is very good. Exactly to planet Z34529 or Zenif, good people and good allies. I want Teal'c to check on her every mouth to make sure she is okay. She left the little boy I believe she told me the name is Logan and a small box for Vala." said Jack.

The team was stunted but Teal'c wasn't because Mia told him before doing it.

(Vala's room)

Vala opened the box.

Vala pulled out a family bible with the family tree in it and a letter for Vala and lots for family photo and other photo of things and then their was another book a small book with every thing about the Universe and the Universe's villains and heroes. Vala began to read the letter out loud

"_Dear my sweet Vala,_

_I'm so sorry your dad sent you away. I miss you so much. The Ori are coming so I'll never see you again but your sister will find you. I love you so much. I'll be watching over you everyday._

_Love, Mom."_ said Vala.

Vala started to cry knowing it was her fault that her sister left. She was going to beg Teal'c and Jack to let her come with.

(Author's Note: Please review. leros.)


	3. Chapter 3

Untold Missing Family Link

It has been a month since Mia left and Vala still is down wanting to make a apology for being a spoiled brat that she grew up as.

(Stargate Command Room)

Vala had just gotten in the room.

"Wait let me go with Teal'c please. I need to go. Please." begged Vala.

"Don't make me get on my knees and beg." said Vala.

"Go." said Jack O'Neill.

"Thank you." said Vala running to join Teal'c.

"I'm glad you are coming. It's not too late to heal your relationship now before the wounds are too late to heal." said Teal'c.

"Muscles shut it." said Vala.

"I shall." said Teal'c.

(Zenif)

"We are glad to have friends for Jack O'Neill here. By the way I'm Kaman or easy to say Carman in your language." said Kaman.

"Nice to meet you. We are here to visit Mia Mal Dorian." said Teal'c.

"Yes she isn't to far from here. She's really helped us, teach us and she's made a good name for her self." said Kaman.

"Can you take us to her?" asked Vala impatiently.

"Yes but can you tell me how you know Mia?" asked Kaman to Vala.

"I'm her older sister." said Vala.

(Mia's house)

Kaman knocked at the door.

"Coming." said Mia bouncing Lara on her hips.

Mia open the door.

"Hi Kaman, Teal'c and Vala come in." said Mia.

"I need to head back to work. I'll leave you three." said Kaman leaving.

"Okay." said Mia.

"Jack sent me to check on you." said Teal'c.

"Things are going great. I'm their new teacher. Every other teacher they have had has left so I'm the only teacher. So I happy here. I fell like I belong here." said Mia.

"Where is the bathroom?" asked Teal'c.

"Down the hall and to the right." said Mia. Teal'c went to find the bathroom.

"Mia I want to apology from being a spoiled brat. I read the letter and realized how I acted to you is wrong. I know mom loved us both and she would be proud of you now. Mom is probably is disappointed of me." said Vala.

"Vala I'm the one who should be apologizing. I just came into life and made you fell un wanted because I'm able to do things you can't or know things you don't know was un fair of me. Please take care of Logan my son. We must keep them separate because if they are together and the next generation of Ori find them and use them to destroy the galaxy. If they get one it is bad but both is horrible. if the Ori get me and Lara don't come after me. If they can also use me and you too. Until the Ori is gone we most stay far apart." said Mia about to cry.

"Mom is proud of you. You may have made bad chouses but look at you now." said Mia.

"We'll be back a month from today or when ever you need us." said Teal'c.

"I hate goodbyes but goodbye any way." said Mia.

Lara was still giggling.

Vala couldn't help but to laugh at the little girl one thing Vala didn't hear went Adri was alive.

(Later that day in Mia's house)

Mia sensed something bad was going to happen and meet a group of underground spies who don't believe in the government or the gods.

"Mrs. Goodman your part of this." said Mia.

''I'm the leader. It's nice to have a neighbor who believes the same as me." said Nash.

"Can you hide my daughter somewhere only you can find her? Here is a bottle I put a low dose of sleeping powder in it so she won't make a sound." said Mia.

"Okay." said Nash.

(The Secret Anti-Ladies Underground City.)

Nash hide Lara in a high secure room that only Nash's DNA can open. The tiny baby girl was fast asleep.

(In The City)

"People of Zenif I'm a Prior. I'm here to show you the power of Origin." said the Prior.

The Prior healed a sick girl.

"Who opposes the path of Origin?" asked the Prior.

"I do." said Mia.

"Origin is another way of turning people on their own family and world but is way of murder. I seen my mother killed by a Ori and my dad turned angst his family so I know Origin is bad and if the rest of you want to believe this fool go ahead but I'll fight." said Mia.

"Kill her." said the Prior.

A man fired one shot form his laser but refused to kill the young lady. Kaman heard the shot and ran to the unconscious lady. He checked Mia pulse he got something but didn't say. Half of planet chouse Origin while the other half didn't. The Anti- Ladies didn't like Origin ether and moved to the other side of planet. Somehow the ones who were angst the Ori found a new Stargate and built a better city. Mia got luckily Kaman saved her and Nash saved her daughter. The Anti-Origin group made weapons and have a hude technical advantage over the Origin group and allies too.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I do not own anything that is receivable from the show

Calmer I own Mia, Logan, Lara, Kaman, the plot and anything you can't recognize from the show.

Untold Missing Family Link

It's been a week since Zenif split into two and things are getting hot. Last night the Orgain group killed an un-armed man. That man was General James Goodman. The whole SG-1 was coming to visit.

(Zenif Anti-Orgain Stargate)

Kaman was waiting for the team.

"Hurry get over into the woods not over there over here." said Kaman pulling Daniel the right way.

"If you don't want to be killed come this way. We are having planet issues. One group joined Origin the other didn't. The Anti-Origin group as we called are selves were attack in the middle of the night. The other group killed an important man. Who is was a General and father. Mia is helping his wife and kids plus Lara. With some help. It's gotten so bad Mia is teaching kids archery and gun fighting to keep kids safe." said Kaman.

"I better go back. They are trying to get ether me or Mia or Logan and Lara. Because of ancient genes and Goul'd genes gives is the power of five galaxies. Making the entire family a disaster bomb waiting to exploed." said Vala. Daniel dilled Earth and let Vala go back.

"I'll show you to the city." said Kaman.

"How do we say your name?" asked Michel.

"Kaman or in your lanuage Carmen." said Kaman.

"Okay Carman why do you pay so much attentaion to Mia?" asked Sam.

"First she is a big part of this town and second she's a big help with the military." said Kaman.

"Oh." said Sam.

Daniel could see in his eyes it was more that hoes two resons.

(Anti-Orgin City)

"Welcome yp our city.' said Kaman.

"Kaman a little bit of issue."called out Mia.

"Nash just killed her self." whispered Mia into his ear.

"How pleasant." said Karamn.

"To make it worse I was in the room next door whne it happen. Her son Pete seen it. The poor boy is emotional scared. Shala emotional shock caused her go into a comman beond any comma known to any uniaversy I know. The baby keeps crying and looked to were it happen and reaching out.There's a bigger issue. Scarlet fever has been reported all over the planet. They Orgian group tryied to stell the cure. I qickly made them to use for there peole but I'm low on the tree sape needed for the vaccenie and cure for scarlet fever." said Mia.

"I'll go get some." said Kaman.

"I put the body in a furnal frezzer."said Mia.

"Never trought you could even trouck a dead person.' said Kaman.

'I'm not like other people. I've delt with dead everything. I've gotten away from lots of things and seen many dead people." said Mai.

"Take them to your house." said Kaman.

(Mia's house)

Lara and Wesley was sleeping in cribs while Pete sat in his new room in the dark and Shala is in bed in coma.

"Have you guys had Scarlet Fever?" asked Mia.

"Yes." said Teal'c, Daniel, Sam. amd Micheal.

"Good.' said Mia.

"Sam. I think it is best if only you come in here." said Mia.

"Okay." said Sam.

Sam. and Mia went into the room.

"The poor girl seen her mother hanging from cealing fainted. She already had the fever but not much then it went into full force. That's not all. Mia pulled the unconoius girl's shirt up showing the large red spots that puffed up like a ballon.

"Looks like Sharlet Fever and Small Pox together." said Sam.

''She's the only one like this." said Mia.

(Author's Note Please review leros)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I don't own anything you can recognize from the show

Calmer I own Mia, Logan, Lara, Kaman, Dr. James, the plot and anything you can't recognize from the show.

Second Bird Flue And A Top Secret Book

(Stargate Command)

Things had been normal since SG-1's visit to Zenif at lease until something huge came up.

(Vala's Room)

Vala at first thought she had the flu but then it got worse.

"I better go down to the infirmary." said Vala.

(Infirmary)

"Vala as a wish this wasn't the case but it looks like you have Bird Flu and most keep you from leaving base or any off world missions too. Until I find out how you got it, and check out the others. I must condemn you to a special room next to here." said Dr. James.

Kathy James showed Vala the room and locked Vala in it.

"Just great." said Vala falling down on the bed in there.

There was a small bathroom, a vent, a heater, a bed and pure solid white walls that hurt your eyes so bad.

Soon Michel and Daniel were in two other rooms like Vala's. The only SG-1 member who had gone to Zenif who was infected was Sam.

"I bet it happened on Zenif." said Sam.

(Later That Day In Stargate Command Room)

"All right me and Sam are going to Zenif. We'll be back soon as possible." said Jack O'Neill.

"Alright." said some man in black.

Sam and Jack go threw the gate.

(Zenif Anti- Origin City)

The city was empty to what Sam and Jack could see and then appeared Kaman.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kaman.

"First what happened here?" asked Jack.

"Well, the birds died and everyone got sick. Twenty are dead. Mia is very sick along Lara. Pete that boy that Mia told you guys about is immune to it as me. Shala is very close to dead and Wesley is very sick too. Mia was worried it was passed over to you guys too." said Kaman.

"It has Carman." said Sam.

'Please use Kaman." said Kaman.

"Sorry." said Sam.

"It's fine." said Kaman.

"We are immune to it too." said Jack.

"Let me see hoe bad things are and maybe I can save all the other people." said Sam.

(Mia's House)

"I've been living with Mia since you guys left because my house caught on fire. Worry about Lara first." said Kaman.

Sam. tock the baby girl in her arms. Just the touch of Sam. healed her.

Soon Sam had healed everyone but Mia who had no reaction to Sam's touch. Then Kaman tried and it worked when he did it.

(Pete's Room)

"Where is the boy?" asked Jack. jack looked out the window but didn't see the boy. Jack anciently bumped into the bookcase and a big black book with a amulet on the front. Jack opened it. One page was tagged. Jack soon learned it was a dark magic book.

"What is a boy doing with this?" quested Jack. jack walked out of the room with the book.

(Mia's Living room)

I just went into that boy's Pete's room looking to talk to him but he wasn't here. I bumped into the bookcase and this fell down off a shelf." said jack giving Mia the book.

"He has been visiting a old lady on the hill over there, before the Bird Flu came he brought home that book. I thought nothing of it. What's the big deal with it?" asked Mia.

"It's a Dark or Black Magic Book. The paged tagged is one a spell for the Bird Flu." said Jack.

Mia dropped the book on the wooden floor.

"Is Lara and Wesley okay?" asked Mia trying to change the subject.

"Here's Lara." said Sam. handing the baby to Mia.

Kaman and Jack went outside.

"I'll do something to that boy if he comes back." said Kaman.

"Cool it Kaman. When he comes back. We'll give him to the Origin group to deal with." said Jack.

"Good plan. I know this is a strange thing and a personal thing to ask but have you ever loved a lady but didn't know how to purpose?" asked Kaman.

"Well, yes. If your talking about purposing to Mia. I would get it over with.'' said Jack.

Sam and Jack went back to Stargate Command and healed everybody. While Kaman finally purposed to Mia.


	6. Chapter 6

**Important Message To Readers/Members **

I've run out of ideas for this story. Please give me some. My so lost in my story I'm forget what to do next. So Help!

leros


End file.
